Different
by NinjaForever5
Summary: My feet dangled down off the seat, half a metre from the floor. What was I thinking, going there? I'm not ready for this. (Zane's first day at school...)
1. Memories

**Summary:** My feet dangled down off the seat, half a metre from the floor. What was I thinking, going there? I'm not ready for this.

**Author's Note: Hey people! First fanfic- a little one shot about Zane's first day at school. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ninjago :)

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello Zane…"<em>

"_You were built to protect those who cannot protect themselves."_

"_You were always the son I never had…"_

"_The only reason I'm about to do this is because I love you."_

I awoke with a start, trying to remember where I was. The small dark mound of my bag lay abandoned on the floor. I breathed, and calmed myself down. Everything was in order, nothing was out of place. Except the dream. The only thing I had left of my family. The memories. I gave a last glance around my bedroom, making sure nothing was there, and then grabbed a torch off the floor. The light comforted me, but although I knew that it wasn't going to protect me, in some ways it did. I could not talk to it, but it gave me a sense that someone was there that was going to keep me safe. Safe from them.

* * *

><p>I ran up to the bus, its faded yellow paint making it easily distinguishable from the bright cars around it. The driver stared straight ahead as I clambered on, taking no notice of me whatsoever. I look around for a spare seat, only spotting one three seats in front of the three bullies, Jaden Samuel and Delroy. I gulp, hoping that they would leave me alone if I sat in front of them. I had no choice. Because I moved quickly into the seat, I took them by surprise. They waited a moment, then stood up and walk towards me. I glanced hopefully at the driver, but he didn't notice. I sighed and excepted they inevitable.<p>

"Hey, look every one;" Delroy said loudly, "The little freak is back."

Every one turned towards me. I felt my cheeks blush red, so I kept my head down, not willing to give the three an extra weapon. Jaden grabbed my bag before I could resist and emptied it out on the floor. Delroy smirked at me then left, his two friends following behind him. I picked up my bag and threw it down on the seat beside me, still looking at the carpet. My feet dangled down off the seat, half a metre from the floor. What was I thinking, going there? I'm not ready for this.

* * *

><p>The bus shuddered to a halt outside school, but the short journey gave the three bullies enough time to insult me enough to make me cry. After I heard them go, I scanned the rows of seats, waiting until all of them were empty. I stood up and walked to the front of the bus. After mumbling a 'Thanks' to the driver, I carried on to school.<p>

Why did they always make me look stupid in front of people, I thought miserably. Sure, I was smarter than them, and I was two years younger than them, but that didn't mean I was a freak. Everyone is different.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :)<strong>


	2. Friend

Authors Note: I know I said this was a one-shot, but I had an idea and I couldn't resist.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, Masters of Spinjitzu, or the song 'Superheroes' by The Script

_-All her life she has seen  
>All the meaner side of me<br>They took away the prophet's dream for a profit on the street_

_Now she's stronger than you know  
>A heart of steel starts to grow-<em>

Boy, they really liked loud music here, Zane thought as he approached a table.

_-When you've been fighting for it all your life  
>You've been struggling to make things right<br>That's how a superhero learns to fly  
>Every day, every hour<br>Turn the pain into power-_

He glanced at all of the other people at the tables. Everyone except him and another girl had got food from the cafeteria. Zane sighed. He had been the odd one out for most of his lessons so far. He seemed to be the only one to answer ANY of the questions asked.

_-All the hurt, all the lies  
>All the tears that they cry<br>When the moment is just right  
>You see fire in their eyes<em>

_'Cause he's stronger than you know  
>A heart of steel starts to grow-<em>

Zane walked over to the only other person with a bought lunch.

"May I sit here?" He asked.

The girl looked up and smiled at him.

"Sure."

Zane sat down awkwardly. He didn't know anyone at this school, and it was unlikely that he would make any friends, as everyone classified him as 'weird'. The girl, however, was perfectly ready to be friends with him. It seemed that she was also pushed aside and ignored. Zane looked away from the girl and glanced at everyone else.

_- When you've been fighting for it all your life  
>You've been working every day and night<br>That's how a superhero learns to fly  
>Every day, every hour<br>Turn the pain into power-_

Zane let his eyes explore the room, noting as he did so the exits and a window that was open, but only half a metre by half a metre. It would only fit a small person. Like him. He didn't think for a moment that he was being paranoid; He had behaved the same in every other classroom so far. Without realising it, he had already sized every one up; judging who the greatest threat was. His eyes passed over Jaden Samuel and Delroy. Zane frowned. The girl glanced at him as he did so.

"I didn't catch you name." She said, trying to get his attention.

"It's Zane," he said, distracted.

The girl paused, then spoke.

"Mine's Natalie."

Zane turned around to face her.

"Nice name," he said, preoccupied

_-She's got lions in her heart  
>A fire in her soul<br>He's a got a beast in his belly  
>That's so hard to control<br>'Cause they've taken too much hits  
>Taking blow by blow<br>Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode-_

Jaden Samuel and Delroy inspected the room themselves as they entered. They glanced at Zane and Natalie, and then made a beeline towards them. Zane, who had his back to them, was actually the one that saw them first. He was watching the window, and because it was on a strange angle, he could see those entering and exiting the room. As he saw the three bullies, he had spun around to face them. Natalie had followed his gaze to find herself facing Jaden Samuel and Delroy. She frowned, and then grabbed the spoon from her lunch. As they approached, she hid it behind her jeans.

_-When you've been fighting for it all your life  
>You've been struggling to make things right<br>That's a how a superhero learns to fly  
>Every day, every hour<br>Turn the pain into power-_

Before Delroy could speak, Natalie had bought the spoon up and threw it smoothly. It would have hit him in the stomach if he hadn't ducked at the last moment. The spoon flew beyond him and towards another table. It hit a boy with spiky brown hair. He looked up and threw a half-eaten container of noodles at Natalie. She jumped out of the way and instead it crashed into a table. The noodles had spun out of the container when it was in the air. They fell onto a young girl with short black hair. She glared at the boy, then pulled out her water bottle and unscrewed it. She lobbed it towards him, but instead of squirting him, all the water had spilt onto the people in its path. The empty bottle hit the spiky-haired kid in the head. Another boy with short brown hair yelled 'Food fight', and then hurled a waffle at Zane.

_-Every day, every hour  
>Turn the pain into power<em>

_Ooh, yeah  
>Whoa-<br>_

Zane ducked under a table, losing track of what was happening for a moment. He grabbed a fallen tray from the ground and tossed it at Delroy. He didn't know what had hit him. Without aiming, he randomly flung the apple that he was holding towards the roof.

_-Every day, every hour  
>Turn the pain into power-<em>

The apple flew in an ark, spinning towards the cafeterias main light source. A loud crack and a sudden decrease in light signaled that the apple had met its mark. There was a scream as the light hit the floor and shattered.

_-When you've been fighting for it all your life  
>You've been struggling to make things right<br>That's how a superhero learns to fly-_

Zane had watched as the apple had flown towards the light. He had ran over to Natalie, and pulled her towards the window just as it made contact. The two of them had escaped through the small window, just making it before a teacher arrived at the scene. They ran towards the field, where they met up with the boy that had yelled 'Food fight', the kid with spiky hair, the girl with black hair, and another boy with black hair. They seemed to be the only ones that had escaped detention. Each of them introduced themselves, starting with Zane.

"Hi, I'm Zane."

"I'm Natalie."

"I'm Cole," said the black-haired boy after a pause.

"I'm Jay," spoke the boy that had started the food fight.

"My name's Nya," said the girl.

"And I'm Kai." said the boy that had spiky hair.

All of them looked at each other, smiling and remembering their names.

Maybe I might make friends here, thought Zane.


End file.
